1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an array substrate and a repairing method thereof, and more particularly, to an active device array substrate and a repairing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the gradual advancement of the flat panel display technology, the flat panel display products gain popularity in the market, and the vendors have been further developed the technologies for the flat panel displays toward miniaturization and low production cost. In order to lower the production costs of the flat panel displays, a technology to produce a multi-stage shift register directly on the substrate of the panel has been existed, so as to replace the conventional gate driver IC and thus to achieve the purpose of reducing the production costs of flat panel displays. In order to reduce the device size and reduce the resistance-capacitance delay (RC delay) phenomenon, a technology to simultaneously drive one scan line by two sets of the multi-stage shift registers which are disposed at the right and left sides of the substrate has also been existed, which is also known as the “bilateral synchronous driving circuit”.
However, since in the bilateral synchronous driving circuit, the same scan line is driven by two sets of the multi-stage shift registers, the abnormal driving may occur to the whole scan line when either side of the driving circuit has defects. For example, when the pull-down circuit in the driving circuit of one side has defects, the voltage at both ends of one same scan line can not be simultaneously pulled down and the large voltage difference is generated. Accordingly, large current produced by such large voltage difference may be transmitted to the driving circuit, which damages the control board which provides signals, so that the panel can not be displayed normally. In general, the positions of the defects are unable to be determined in a short time to immediately repair the damage caused by the current return, such that those defective panels must be discarded. Accordingly, the production costs may be significantly increased.